


just your type (A positive)

by sevener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, College/University, M/M, Scents & Smells, Vampires, and they were roommates.vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevener/pseuds/sevener
Summary: Lucas hadn’t been entirely convinced, at first, when Jay’d told him, about thesuper nice frat guy, yeah I know that’s basically an oxymoron, but I swear he’s chillwho was looking for a place near campus and could afford the spare room in their apartment.





	just your type (A positive)

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning(s):  
Two adults hook up at a party where both have been drinking. They are both completely coherent and verbal consent is established multiple times before and during sex.
> 
> Let me know if any other CW is necessary!

Not all of Lucas’ senses are better than the average human’s. As far as he can tell his sense of touch and his sight are about the same, though he has a definite advantage at night. His hearing isn’t _better _per se, but if he concentrates he can isolate particular sounds, like a single speeding heartbeat in a huge crowd, which is kind of cool. His sense of taste isn’t really enhanced so much as really, _really _preferential towards high-iron foods and bloody rare steaks. 

So really it’s just his sense of smell that’s spectacular enough to be called enhanced. It was definitely one of the biggest adjustments he had to make after he was turned - not reacting to all the new smells he could pick up on. 

Not just the smell of blood, which he doesn’t really come across that often these days unless he’s dropping by the hospital to pick up his ration of blood bags. No, it’s all the varied smells of _people _that really throw Lucas for a loop.

Of course there’s cologne and perfume and deodorant, but they do a poor job of masking the dozens of other smells that cling to the skin, in sweat and on people’s breath. The smells left by food, pets, vehicles, and bathrooms - the innocuous traces of every day existence. But none of those were as surprising - or distracting - as when he realized that he could smell how people were _feeling. _Hundreds of little hormonal tells, clinging to the skin and wafting towards Lucas’s superhuman nose; the smell of fear, stress, panic, exhaustion, contentment, and yes, the particularly thick odour of his fellow horny college students, have all become familiar scents to him. 

Sometimes it can feel a little invasive, especially when he’s in class, surrounded by the scents of a couple dozen students and able to pinpoint exactly what each had for lunch, wether they came into the room sad or stressed, who’s having sex on the regular and who’s jerking off. Or who needs to jerk off. The original wives’ tale about vampires being repelled by garlic is almost certainly because the smell is strong as fuck, and not super pleasant after marinating in someone’s mouth for a couple hours.

But even if sometimes he’d really rather not know, his superior sense of smell can also be helpful. Lucas can tell whether the guy he’s about to face down on the court during intramurals is feeling violently angry, or just really hungry. Whether his roommate’s dark circles are from a late night of partying or stress induced insomnia, or just the plain old flu. And he can respond accordingly. Usually by sticking a bowl of chicken noodle under their nose and making himself scarce for the day no matter what the cause, but still.

The good news is that basically all of his roommates for the past two years have smelled alright - good even. He’d had an issue in first year residence with a guy who smelled absolutely terrible, and had the bad habit of dousing himself with Axe body spray to cover it up. That shit probably didn’t even help his case with humans and it gave Lucas a raging headache every time he set foot in the hallway. Not that he’d ever say anything - he’d found that people could be _really _sensitive about how they smelled.

The bad news is that Lucas would rather be back in that tiny first year dorm, sharing a bathroom with eleven other people, than dealing with the fucking TK situation. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t go that far, but Lucas really, _really_ doesn’t want to deal with the TK situation.

The thing is, TK is like, the best. 

Lucas hadn’t been entirely convinced, at first, when Jay’d told him, about the _super nice frat guy, yeah I know that’s basically an oxymoron, but I swear he’s chill _who was looking for a place near campus and could afford the spare room in their apartment. Lucas didn’t like to stereotype, but he also didn’t like to be gay-bashed in his own home thank you very much, and he’d had enough experiences around frat parties in first year to be a touch sceptical. I mean come on, the dude had a two letter name and unironically thought that _Red Solo Cup _was a good song. In 2019. 

One month later Lucas can’t remember why that’s a bad thing.

TK is just _nice. _He’s got all the basics; he’s clean, he takes care of his chores, doesn’t steal food, and whenever he has guests over they’re all just super chill. But he’s also just like, nice to be around. When he’s not destroying people at beer pong TK is surprisingly soft spoken, he smiles a lot and is actually kind of hilarious. He’s got a huge soft spot for animals, won’t stop showing Lucas cat videos on his phone, and calls his family like every week. Lucas has been roped into saying hi to TK’s older sisters every single time and they’re kind of the best people ever.

TK didn’t so much as blink the first time he’d walked in on Lucas transferring blood from it’s medical envelope to a to-go cup, had just nodded and padded sleepily to the kettle, because TK didn’t drink coffee but _tea_. _Earl grey tea, _with milk, no sugar, because _this body is a temple bro, gotta keep it clean. _Seriously who is this guy? Even Jay got a bit twitchy when it came to bodily fluids in the kitchen.

As it turns out, TK is a comp sci major. He’s clearly got a passion for it, but he namely plays for the Manitoba Bisons on a hockey scholarship, and makes a point to invite Jay and Lucas to every game, and every after-party. The games are actually kind of great when Lucas can make the time for them - even though Saskatchewan doesn’t have a hockey team Lucas had still grown up watching the Jets with his mom like a good Canadian boy, so he kind of knows what he’s looking at. Most of the time. 

(Watching TK cut across the ice and lay out some 6’4” bruiser is somehow more exhilarating when Lucas has also seen the guy cry over animal rescue documentaries multiple times. Something about peeking behind the curtains, knowing that all that brute strength is willingly held back when the pads come off.)

But the after-parties, that’s where the problem starts. 

Lucas can tell just by his nose when someone is dedicated to maintaining a competitive physique, and it’s not always the guy with the six pack. Professional athletes have this particular scent, what with their strictly balanced diets and frequent high-intensity workouts, that sends immediate, emphatic feedback to his hindbrain, letting him know that their blood would be rich and sweet and fucking perfect on his tongue if he could just sink his teeth in-

TK smells like that, he smells so fucking good, but Lucas can totally manage it when it’s just him, or even a couple of his friends from the team. Lucas has been working on his self-control for five years - it’s been hard earned and he’s fucking proud of it. He knows his limits. Still, it’s not like the bloodlust ever goes away - it’ll always be there, at the back of his mind, reminding him of what he is.

So Lucas turns down the invite the first couple times that TK asks; Lucas knows he wouldn’t bite anyone - at least not without their consent - but he’s not about to go out of his way to get shut in a house with the entire hockey team sweating all over him. He did the party thing when he got to university and Lucas swears he got as fucked off the drinks as he did the smells - people drinking and dancing and smoking and fucking. It’s impossible to be unaffected really. And Lucas is worried, a little, about looking like that in front of TK.

Maybe even more than a little. It’s just that TK is so nice, and fuck, he’s _sweet_, and considerate, and he smells really _really _good. Lucas has maybe even got a bit of a crush going on. Just a small one, tentative and unwanted. And Lucas is pretty sure that the varsity hockey afterparties aren’t worth the risk that he’ll do something immeasurably, irreparably stupid if he allows himself to get drunk in TK’s vicinity. 

TK’s face falls a little more every time Lucas says he won’t be going, but he doesn’t push it, and he seems happy enough that Lucas at least comes to his games. But then Jay has to get it in their head that Lucas is hurting TK’s _feelings_, being_ a bad roommate and you need to blow off some steam anyway Lucas don’t think I haven’t noticed you making crazy eyes at your psych notes._

“Look I know I don’t need to tell you that our roommate is actually a grown man and not a puppy dog you’ve adopted,” Lucas says when Jay still won’t let the damn thing go. Jay rolls their eyes. “But if it really bothered TK he’d _tell _me right? And unless it really bothers him I don’t see why I, a _gay _fucking _blood-sucker,_ should go party with some straight white boys to make my roommate feel better.”

Jay scoffs. “Look, TK is your friend, I’m your friend, we both want you to be there. Come meet the team and let your hair down a bit for fuck’s sake, I promise you’ll have fun.”

“It’s just a party Jay, it’s not the end of the world if I don’t come. I doubt he even cares.”

Jay’s dark eyes narrow, “You know that’s not true. The only reason he hasn’t pushed it more is because he’s a big softie, and way too nice to you besides.” Lucas pouts but Jay doesn’t relent.

“This kind of shit is important to him and he wants you there. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

Lucas huffs and turns away. Jay softens, “Do you really think that either of us would even go if we thought anyone there would be a dick to you?”

Lucas opens his mouth to answer and gets cut off - “Rhetorical. I have just as many reasons as you to not like frat guys or organized sports. Nothing happened when I went and you _know _TK wouldn’t let anyone fuck with you.”

Jay’s dark eyes hold his gaze as Lucas struggles to come up with an excuse that won’t be seen through. He considers telling the truth and instantly dismisses the thought, not in the mood to be teased ruthlessly for having a crush on their dudebro roommate. Jay smiles sweetly, clearly aware that they’ve just won the argument.

——-

TK’s face absolutely lights up when Lucas says he’ll see him after the game, and his scent goes soft and sweet. Jay gives him a very pointed look which Lucas stoically ignores. The effect of his cold-shoulder routine is slightly ruined when TK engulfs him in a bear hug, and Lucas feels completely resigned as TK very nearly lifts him off the ground.

The Bisons beat the Thunderbirds 3-1 and TK is buzzing off the victory high when Jay and Lucas walk through the door. It feels like colliding into a wall of pure smell and sound. The house is fucking _humid, _packed with moving bodies, and it should be disgusting but Lucas barely manages to swallow around the sudden dryness in his throat.

TK greets him with another body-and-soul-crushing hug, then submits to a complicated looking handshake from Jay before dragging them both to the kitchen. 

“Congrats on the win bro, you looked great out there,” Lucas says as TK fiddles with the array of bottles crowding the counter. A huge smile splits TK’s face and he actually fucking _blushes _in response_. _Lucas can’t help but track the hot wash of colour.

“Aw, thanks bro! I’m so happy you could come tonight, the team’s on a roll and everyone is feeling good,” TK grins, deflecting the praise as usual. 

“Don’t be so modest,” Jay chides, attempting to bump TK’s shoulder with theirs. The height difference makes it so that Jay only manages to lean into TK’s ribs. “I mean I don’t know anything about hockey but Lucas does, and he doesn’t give out compliments for free.”

TK smiles bashfully and hands them each a drink. Lucas looks into his plastic cup at the offensively cherry-red liquid, then raises an eyebrow at TK. 

“I swear it’s not jungle juice, I just thought you might prefer to drink something uh… y’know…”

Jay bursts out laughing as TK trails off. Lucas can’t hold back his grin. “Red?” he finishes.

TK shrugs, embarrassed, “I don’t know what else you drink!” 

“Well now I’m starting to question wether you know what blood looks like at all,” Lucas teases. TK groans while Jay shakes their head. They nearly get trampled as TK is suddenly grabbed from behind by an absolutely _stacked_ asian dude in an atrocious pink muscle tank. 

“TEEEEEKS, I’ve been looking for you everywhere bro, you promised me a pong rematch!” he yells, face barely two inches away from TK’s. Jay narrowly avoids spilling their drink as the dude overbalances in his attempts to bodily move TK out of the kitchen. TK catches the guy and pats him much too fondly on the forehead.

“I’ve so got you bro, Lucas is up for some pong right?” he reaches out and pulls Lucas towards him, gethering him into his side. Despite the fact that they’re almost the same height TK’s strength never fails to make Lucas feel… not delicate, but overly aware of how effortlessly TK can move him.

Tucked into TK’s side, Lucas is instantly hit with the full force of his scent - an inoffensive, barely there detergent over the warm, clean smell of his skin. Just the slightest touch of sweat, salty on the tip of Lucas’ tongue. What’s more - TK’s blood; rich, enticing, and so close to the surface. Without thinking Lucas turns to the scent and inhales, feels his half open mouth flood with saliva, and has to grind his teeth _hard _to keep his fangs from dropping. Fucking shit.

Remembering the drink in his hand Lucas downs half of it quickly, ignoring Jay’s speculative look from across the kitchen, desperate to wash the taste of TK out of his mouth. He nearly gags at the bitter taste that spreads over his tongue.

“Is this fucking Sourpuss?” Lucas sputters, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. TK just laughs at him. He gets a hand on Jay’s shoulder and leads all three of them towards the pong table in the next room over, oblivious to Lucas’ inner turmoil.

Lucas downs the other half of his drink. It was going to be a long night.

——-

All Lucas has to do is resist the urge to take deep breaths through his nose. Sure the room is kind of spinning, and breathing through his mouth is _almost _worse because then he can _taste _everything, taste sweat, and skin, and _there’s a couple upstairs and a couple in the bathroom he’d swear he can taste their sex in his mouth-_ but if he just stays right here on this couch taking careful shallow breaths then he’s okay, he’s fine. Nobody’s even going to notice.

“You okay man?” asks a voice from far away. 

Lucas feels his awareness come back to him in a rush, the sounds of the party suddenly loud and close around him. He lets his head hit the back of the couch and stares up at TK.

“What?” Lucas asks. “Oh yeah, I’m fine I just like, zoned out for a minute I guess.”

TK raises an eyebrow. Lucas can only imagine how he must look right now, with the bloodlust creeping in at the edges of his mind. He knows his pupils must be blown, eyes glassy, and his bottom lip feels tingly and bruised like he’s been biting at it for hours.

“Is it ‘cause you’re uh, feeling, _thirsty_?”

TK widens his eyes a bit when he says “thirsty”, as if Lucas might mistake his meaning and ask for a Gatorade or something. Lucas frowns, suddenly, irrationally annoyed.

“No. I’m not thirsty. And it’s not like you’d have anything to give me even if I was, so what’s the fucking point in asking?” he grouses, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucas wants TK to get defensive right back, maybe roll his eyes and leave Lucas _alone _where he can’t smell his stupid fucking mouthwatering scent, but TK is _nice _so he sits down on the couch and puts a warm hand on Lucas’ knee, “It’s cool dude I was just checking. I know you don’t like having your fangs drop in public.”

Lucas keeps looking up at the place TK used to be, stares at the dirty grey ceiling and focuses on breathing as shallowly as possible with TK so close. He barely thinks about what comes out of his mouth next. 

“I’m not _embarrassed, _and I don’t need to be hungry for that to happen.”

“Really?” TK asks, just a little too loudly to be casual. “Then why don’t you always have them out?”

Lucas’ mouth twists. He lets his fangs drop, sighing at the release of tension, and rolls his head against the back of the couch to face TK. Two bone-white points protrude in front of his regular canines, each over an inch long and deceptively, delicately thin-looking.

“Because they give me a lisp.” Lucas says, except it comes out as _Becausthe dey give me a lithspe. _

As wicked as they appear Lucas finds his fangs to be more cumbersome than anything - too long for Lucas to comfortably close his mouth around, he has to rest them on his bottom lip, basically giving himself a huge overbite.

TK doesn’t laugh like Lucas expects. His gaze fixes, wide-eyed, on Lucas’ mouth. Most people are surprised when Lucas shows them - far from the tiny, glamorous fangs that celebrity vampires show-off, his own are more on the ghastly side. 

By the look on his face he’d assume that TK was deeply unnerved by the sight, except that Lucas is sitting quite close, and TK doesn’t smell like shock, or even fear. Fresh blood rushes to TK’s face, showing in dark splotches across his cheeks and nose, bringing the faint smell of burgeoning arousal to the surface.

Lucas isn’t going to say anything ‘cause like, whatever does it for ya, y’know? All vampires are kind of dimly aware of the existence of ‘fang-girls’ and vampire kinks and the array of really cheesy porn out there. Except that Lucas is already half-hard off of the sheer horniness in the air, and TK is sitting really close and looking pointedly at his mouth, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips. Then TK fucking blushes _again _and his scent hits Lucas directly.

“So dish ish what doesthe it for ya?” Lucas blurts out, then winces and forces his fangs back. TK watches them disappear into his gums with a glazed look on his face. 

“I —I uh,” he stutters in answer, which, yeah. 

“That’s fine! By the way, I’m not like skeeved out or anything.” Lucas adds in a rush.

“You’re not?”

“Not really, I mean I get boners from drinking blood so like, who am I to judge.”

TK swallows audibly at that, and Lucas unintentionally tracks the movement of his throat. “You get a boner from drinking blood?” croaks TK. 

Lucas attempts a laugh and produces something closer to a choking sound, because _God_ why does he even say anything ever. “Sometimes? I mean, when it’s from a person and not a blood bag. Those are pretty impersonal. I don’t know, it’s probably some kind of evolutionary response. Or maybe I’m just a freak. I’ve never, like, Googled it or anything.”

TK’s hand flexes against Lucas’ thigh, just above his knee, heavy and burning hot even through his jeans. Suddenly the ambient sounds of music and talking feel far away, eclipsed by the pounding of TK’s heart, fast and frantic against his ribcage. God he’s so into this.

Lucas licks his lips, whispers “You wanna know what’s worse?” Feels adrenaline spike through him when TK nods, eyes dark and wide. Lucas leans forward, close up to TK’s ear, not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat of his blood through the thin skin there.

“Just the smell of it gets me hard,” Lucas murmurs, voice low and wanting. TK shivers under the force of it. 

“I can smell the blood under your skin, I can smell how turned on you are right now. It’s making me so fucking hard,” he continues. TK breathes out in a rush, hot on Lucas’ neck. 

Lucas takes a deep breath in, nearly goes lightheaded at the rich, heady scent of TK’s arousal. The sound of TK’s heartbeat crashes in his ears. He knows without looking that TK is hard too. And Lucas hasn’t even touched him yet. “Fuck, you smell so good. I can’t think straight when I’m near you. Can’t think of anything but tasting you.”

TK groans and lets his head fall forward onto Lucas’ shoulder. The sudden movement breaks Lucas out of his trance, the sounds of the party coming back at full force. The living room is dim and almost empty now, but Lucas can hear a larger group still going hard in the dining room. 

“Teeks,” Lucas whispers roughly, nudging TK’s head up with a hand under his chin. His breath catches at the fucked-out look on TK’s face, lips bitten-raw and wet with spit. Lucas gently runs his thumb over them, feels them blood-hot under his touch.

“Is there somewhere we can- I mean if you want to?” Lucas fumbles, and TK gives him a dopey little smile as he sits up. “Yeah, c’mon.” TK holds out a hand, uses it to pull them both up off the couch.

He leads them to a door on the second floor and knocks politely, ushering Lucas inside when there’s no response. “This was my old room here, I guess they haven’t rushed anyone new yet,” TK says in a whisper, even though there’s no one else to hear.

Lucas nods and looks at TK in the dark. Patches of blue and yellow light from the moon and the street-lamps outside draw patterns across his handsome face, make the shadows stand out. There is, at most, only a foot of space between them but Lucas suddenly can’t think of how best to close it. “So what do you-“ he starts, just as TK says “Can I just-“ and takes half a step forward.

Lucas tilts his head back, barely gets out a breathless “Please” before TK’s hands land on his face, his neck, and he presses Lucas back into the closed door. His back hits the wood and TK’s mouth is on him instantly, hot and desperate, and it’s all Lucas can do to keep his fangs from dropping as TK bites hungrily at his mouth.

TK barely has an inch on him, but he’s at least 20 pounds heavier, all muscle, and right now Lucas feels the difference keenly. TK boxes him in with his arms, gets a big hand on Lucas’ jaw and barely has to press before Lucas is opening his mouth, tilting his head back, letting TK press in deeper with his tongue. The smell of spit and sweat and arousal rises up, catches heavy at the back of Lucas’ throat. The growl he lets out is half a moan, low and heated. 

TK’s t-shirt is thin and soft, bunching under Lucas’ hands as they slide over TK’s tight stomach, up over his ribs to feel TK’s uneven breaths against his palms, over his shoulder-blades and the thick muscles of his back, strained with want. TK is kissing Lucas like he needs the taste of his mouth to live, like he’s trying to crawl into him - deep and urgent and fucking all consuming. His leg moves, finally, to slot between Lucas’ own. Lucas pants against TK’s open mouth between kisses and presses forward against his thick thigh, the friction a relief after being hard for so long against the zipper of his jeans. 

“Fuck,” Lucas mutters, breaking the kiss and tightening his grip on TK’s shoulders, grinding his dick up into TK’s thigh helplessly. He moves his mouth to TK’s throat, presses his closed lips against the smooth skin there and feels TK’s pulse kick up again. 

“You thinking about it?” Lucas asks, nuzzling along TK’s neck, revelling in the fast beat of his carotid artery, so close to the skin. The tease of it is making Lucas dizzy, nose full with TK’s scent, but despite it all Lucas feels in control - there’s just no fucking way he’d hurt TK, and the feeling of his heart beating against Lucas’ lips is more of a reminder to keep a check on himself than a reason to drop his fangs. 

TK shudders against him and drops forward, forehead hitting the door behind Lucas, breaths coming fast and loud in Lucas’ ear as he ruts his dick into Lucas’ hip, “Want you,” gasps TK, and it sounds like it’s punched out of him.

“You’re so fucking easy for it Teeks,” Lucas smirks, but really he feels like he’s on fire. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, how responsive TK is.

Lucas opens his mouth and lets the flat of his tongue drag over TK’s pulse point, slowly, tasting the sweat there. It makes his mouth water instantly. He feels TK’s hips stutter, then his hands are on Lucas’ ass, pulling their bodies closer together, into a dirty grind that makes heat shoot up Lucas’ spine. 

Lucas brings his mouth back up, lands a kiss on TK’s jaw, his chin, and finally his lips before he pants out, “Okay, bed, right fucking now,” and pushes on TK’s shoulders. TK gets both hands around Lucas’ nape, keeps their mouths together as he stumbles backwards in the dark until his knees hit the side of the bed.

When Lucas pushes on TK’s chest he goes down as easy as anything, shoulders flat on the bare mattress. Lucas spares half an apologetic thought for the next owner of the bed before crawling up over TK, knees on either side of his hips. Lucas feels his dick twitch in his pants at the sight of TK’s mouth, spit-slick and dark like a bruise. 

He gets his hands under the hem of TK’s shirt and pushes up, feeling stupidly hard abs flexing as TK moves to get at the zipper of his pants. Lucas laughs softly when TK realizes the problem with that move and has to give up the task to help Lucas get the shirt past his armpits.

“God you look like a wet fucking dream right now,” he tells TK when he settles back on the bed, laid out underneath Lucas with his pants half open. In the blue-dark TK’s eyes are pitch black pools, and they shine as he blushes at the praise. Lucas barely has time to whip off his own shirt before TK’s hands are back on him, pulling at his neck and waist until Lucas bends down to slot their mouths together again.

TK whines loudly as Lucas finally gets a hand down to touch him, pressing his palm in firm, teasing strokes through his boxers. The smell of TK’s arousal is overwhelming, but Lucas can’t get enough of it. The urge to get closer swells up like a tidal wave, and with one last kiss Lucas breaks away and scoots down the bed, gets his open mouth against the front of TK’s boxers. The taste of TK is immediate, tinged with bitter hints of cotton and detergent. 

He fumbles at the waistband of TK’s jeans, TK gently laughing at him as their hands tangle in the effort to get them off. He laughs harder when Lucas tugs his own pants off so quickly he nearly falls off the narrow bed. Lucas tosses the offending jeans over his shoulder uncaringly and drops down between TK’s thighs. “You in a rush or something?” TK teases.

Lucas runs his hands up TK’s bare legs, delighting in the feeling of coarse hair under his palms, “Nah, I’m taking my time,” he murmurs, pressing a slow kiss to the inside of TK’s thigh, then another, dragging his mouth incrementally closer to TK’s dick. “Why? Are you?”

TK lets out a shuddery sigh, shaking his head against the mattress, hair swishing on the fabric. Lucas lays a line of kisses down TK’s thigh, finally reaching the delicate skin right next to his balls. He teases at the spot for a moment before he breaks away to mouth at the opposite thigh, starting over at the knee.

TK groans, “Goddammit Lucas, are you gonna make me beg you to suck my dick?”

Lucas hums noncommittally and sucks at the skin under his mouth, letting just the edge of his blunt teeth scrape at the tender flesh. TK relented with a whine, “Fuck, please. Please Lucas I want it.”

Wether he was talking about Lucas’ mouth on his dick or his teeth in his skin was unclear. 

TK sighs as Lucas pulls away, coming up onto his elbows to meet his eyes, “What do you want Teeks?”

“I really want you to bite me, but I don’t want you to think that I’m having sex with you because of the vampire thing,” TK says quickly, blushing but holding Lucas’ gaze determinedly. “Cuz I’m not. I mean it’s really hot but that’s not — I just like you, okay?”

“Good to know before I suck your dick,” Lucas smiles wryly, “I like you too, obviously. And I also think it’s hot. Biting you, that is. I’m not a complete narcissist.”

“Good to know before you suck my dick,” echoes TK, smiling fondly. Lucas really likes it, when TK looks at him like that. 

Lucas puts his hands on TK’s hips, “I won’t take more than a mouthful, since you kind of need your blood to be able to come,” he explains, laying back down between TK’s legs.

TK is about to reply when Lucas gets a hand on his dick. The tip is flushed dark and wet with precome, and Lucas rubs it between his fingers. He ducks his head down and presses his mouth to TK’s balls, laving his tongue over them up to the base of his dick, enjoying TK’s surprised gasp as his teeth graze skin. Tempting, but there are far too many important bits around for Lucas to safely bite down, so he moves on. 

He sucks at the side of TK’s dick, then the tip of it, moaning at the taste - similar to TK’s aroused scent but more concentrated, muskier. Lucas gets his mouth around TK and sucks, dipping down to meet his hand at the base of TK’s dick, getting him slick with spit. Lucas can feel TK’s body heating further beneath him, the twitch of muscles in his thighs as Lucas’s mouth drags back up slowly - tight, wet heat and his hand moving quickly in counterpoint.

TK’s hand lands in his hair, gently threading through dark curls, feeling out the shape of his skull. Heat floods through Lucas’ body as TK’s dick brushes the back of his throat and he grinds down on the scratchy mattress beneath them, chafing his dick, desperate for friction. TK fucks up again, breathes out “Shit, I’m close,”

Lucas pulls off, ignoring TK’s instant groan of frustration. He keeps his hand moving on TK’s dick, loose enough to keep him on edge as Lucas trails his tongue over skin, moving down from the crease of his hip to his soft inner thigh. Lucas shifts, gets his shoulder underneath and props TK’s leg up, slightly bent at the knee. 

“You good Teeks?” he asks softly, dragging his mouth over soft skin, feeling blood pulse through the vein in the back of TK’s thigh. TK reaches a hand down and Lucas threads their fingers together, arm hooked around TK’s leg. TK settles back with a deep exhale, “Yeah I’m good.”

Lucas squeezes TK’s fingers and finally, finally allows his fangs to drop, sighing in relief as they slide through his gums. It’s not painful to hold them back, but not pleasant either. It’s really just… deeply unsatisfying.

TK shifts in anticipation at the flash of fangs in the dark. Lucas lets go of TK’s dick, presses his thumb into the meat of TK’s thigh and holds the skin taut. Sinks his teeth deep into TK’s skin. 

Blood wells up and spills fast into Lucas’ mouth, heavy and hot on his tongue, and they both moan together. His fangs retreat, blood surging to the back of his throat as Lucas draws at the wound like it’s water in a desert, like he’s been starving for it. 

TK bucks up into Lucas’s grip, squeezing his fingers to the point of pain as he groans, rough and low, and comes without a hand on his dick. Lucas tears his mouth away just in time to see the end of TK’s orgasm, see how his eyes scrunch up stupidly as he comes all over himself, commit his wrung out moans to memory.

TK gazes up at him with half-lidded eyes, looking fucked-out and satisfied. There’s blood smeared on his inner thigh and on Lucas’ chin. The room is thick with the smell of it, of them, and it makes Lucas’ head spin.. TK tugs on their joined hands until he crawls up to straddle his waist.

“That was,” TK mutters between kisses, “maybe the best orgasm of my life.”

Lucas laughs with bloodstained teeth. TK kisses him harder, brings their bodies so close together that they can only breathe into each other’s mouths. Lucas rolls his hips down, dick sliding through the come on TK’s belly, catching at the dip of his hip. TK moans and gets a hand on Lucas’ ass and the grind goes tight and dirty, raw heat zipping down Lucas’ spine. 

TK bites Lucas savagely, on his mouth, his chin, the column of his neck, and Lucas breathes out hard against him, licks TK’s blood off his lips and feels his balls tighten.

“Come on Lucas,” TK rumbles against his throat. Everywhere he touches feels tender, bruised. “You’re so close, come for me baby,” he coaxes and Lucas feels his blood rise, feels his orgasm crash through him like a tidal wave. He comes in the tight space between them, getting them both messy with it. TK brings his hand up, presses his thumb into the slit at the head of Lucas’ dick, and Lucas jolts as sparks fly through him, dragging out his orgasm to the brink of overstimulation. 

Lucas goes limp in TK’s arms, trying to catch his breath. “Fucking hell,” he groans out. TK laughs and kisses him softly, drags his fingers lightly over Lucas’ skin, up and down his back. Lucas listens to TK’s heart beat slowly come down, the rhythm of it so comforting that he nearly zones out mid-kiss.

The sound of TK unsticking his thigh from the mattress makes them both break away. TK winces and Lucas rolls off of him, following his gaze down to the dark spots on the mattress. TK’s thigh is already scabbed over, helped along by the coagulants in Lucas’ spit, but Lucas had admittedly been a bit distracted in the moment, hadn’t been neat or careful with the open wound. He grimaces at the sight of smeared blood and jizz. 

“God, we’re going to have to replace the mattress aren’t we?” groans Lucas as he flops back down. TK rolls off the bed and starts to pick up their clothes. Lucas’ jeans hit him in the face.

“It would be kind of rude not to,” points out TK earnestly.

“Ugh. How did I manage to bone the one frat guy with a sense of decency?” asks Lucas mournfully. TK rolls his eyes and starts to wipe at the mess on his stomach with a t-shirt.

“Hey! That’s mine,” cries Lucas, then he notices the faux-innocent look on TK’s face.

“Oh is it? My bad, I guess you’ll just have to go shirtless,” TK says, making eyes at Lucas’ naked chest. “Don’t worry, I’ll defend your honour if need be.”

“I take it back, you clearly have no decency at all,” Lucas declares, making a grab at the come stained shirt. Gross but definitely better than walking around flaunting dry jizz on his skin. TK dodges his hands easily, then steps up and wipes Lucas down himself. The look on TK’s face is so tender that Lucas has to close his eyes against it, feeling a bit too raw to match the softness there.

Something settles around his shoulders, and Lucas looks down to see TK’s flannel. TK’s grin is warm, almost dopey, and Lucas wants to cover TK’s face with his hands.

“To protect your virtue,” teases TK. This time Lucas does let himself reach out, shoves TK away, laughing.

“Are you acting out some kind of regency-era vampire porn right now?”

TK blushes furiously, “No! God my taste isn’t _that_ bad, I swear.”

Lucas laughs. The flannel smells like TK, and Lucas tries to tuck his nose into the collar surreptitiously as he does up the buttons. He’s pretty sure TK notices.

**Author's Note:**

> TK is actually your #problematicfave because in the context of this universe he is living that post that's like  
"if vampires were real we'd all be cancelled for fetishizing them so rip 😔  
we'd be like "oh i wish a vampire would push me against a wall and drain me"  
and someone would be like  
"literally thats so fucked up op that ur perpetuating harmeful stereotypes of vampires. block this freak. stay safe everybody" and theyd be right"


End file.
